This core was recently established in July, 1999 as a result of the increasing needs for tissue processing and immunologic monitoring assays of clinical investigators and basic researchers within the Cancer Center. The UMCCC provided laboratory space in room 6130 of the Cancer Geriatrics Center to develop this new core. Start up funds were provided by Cancer Center resources and Drs. Chang and Ferrara who were appointed director and co-director, respectively. The daily operations are under the supervision of Joel Whitfield who is the manager of the core. Two full-time research associates perform the core functions. The hours of laboratory operation are from 8:300 AM to 5:00 PM Monday-Friday. Recharges are developed for individual users to cover costs of laboratory supplies and labor. The core services are listed below.